Structured data transfer optimizations provide a process for transferring large amounts of data over an high-latency and/or unreliable network. In some situations, interaction protocols may impose a large amount of overhead data as well as introduce transmission delays due to the need to complete multiple set of operations while waiting for confirmation over the network. For example, the Messaging Application Programming Interface (MAPI) protocol allows a great degree of features and functionality in exchanging messages, but can require a great deal of command and control information and multiple operations to be transmitted along with each data message. This often causes problems when users need to transfer large amounts of message data, such as when a user's message files are being moved to a new server. Further, transmitting this large amount of data through multiple operations may consume local resources inefficiently, such as idling local resources while waiting for confirmation from the remote server.